wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday Night PCW 9/30/15
(A video airs, recapping the Switchblade Takeover at LTS. The video ends with the Switchblade Anarchy celebrating their new championships with Dean Ambrose after his match. A video then airs showing the Switchblade Anarchy invading Mayhem. Mayhem and PCW are now at “war”.) ''' '''SEGMENT 1: The Switchblade Anarchy comes out to a mixed reaction. Crowe holds his MITB briefcase up, while Stowman and Corbin show off their tag titles. AJ Styles poses with the International Championship while Ambrose holds his PCW Championship. '' Ambrose: Last Sunday night, last Sunday night was the takeover. And no, we didn’t just take over PCW by winning all of these titles, we took over this whole damn company. Bray Wyatt, from Legacy, joined our ranks. And then we showed up on Mayhem and raised hell like we always do. Hideo Itami, Tyler Breeze, Swag Facts, Shinsuke Nakamura, all five of you felt the wrath of the Switchblade Anarchy at LTS. And hell, Finn Balor isn’t even here to tell the tale, he’s injured! We have a lot of enemies, but we also have a lot of allies. At Civil War, and during the four weeks leading to the event, we WILL make sure that everyone knows PCW is the brand of brands, the show of shows, and the Switchblade Anarchy are the rulers of the wasteland that will cover this company once we complete our mission. ''Vince McMahon comes out to the ring and a big ‘PCW’ chant starts. '' McMahon: Ah a civil war. I remember fighting one of these things myself back in my day, and I won. Now I fully intend to win again. I can’t believe I’m saying this but, the Switchblade Anarchy is actually on my side for once. They are doing what’s best for the brand, and that’s taking their ruthless aggression and brutality, and showing Mayhem and Legacy what they’re capable of. So, here’s what’s going down on PCW these next four weeks. Superstars from Mayhem and Legacy WILL show up tonight, and every other night until the Civil War is over. Now, I do stress that the members of the PCW roster try to keep the fighting to a minimum unless it’s in the ring. But if you want to win for the brand, you need to fight your strongest and hardest. And as for you Ambrose, use that same ability you used to take out Steve Austin and The Rock, and kick Cesaro’s and Rollins’s ass. ''Paul Heyman and Cesaro come out next to boos. '' Heyman: How’s it going Vince? That’s right, I call you Vince now because you aren’t my boss, you are my equal. It can even be argued that you are my inferior because my client Cesaro makes your goon squad there look like chumps. It doesn’t matter that Ambrose can bash on fifty year olds or beat people like Tyler Breeze. What matters is that my client Cesaro always wins. And he beats opponents with quite some credibility. CM Punk, Brock Lesnar, just to name two. Now, I do understand that at Civil War there’s a triple threat match. You won ONE match without your Switchblade pals there. It isn’t going to happen again. AT the Civil War, my client Cesaro will squash Dean Ambrose like the bug he is, and then you’ll see why PCW is nothing more than ant to the giant that is Legacy. ''The Switchblade Anarchy lunges at Cesaro but Ambrose and Vince call them off. Cesaro smirks and holds up his title as he walks off. MATCH 1: '''Kenny Omega vs Chuck Taylor Kenny Omega wins an even match at 9 minutes after hitting the Hadouken. After the match, Kenny Omega takes Chuck Taylor and hits him with another Hadouken before walking off. '''SEGMENT 2: ''Kazuchika Okada comes out to the ring alone. '' Okada: Adam Cole, you don’t realize the world of hurt you’re about to be in. You messed with the wrong guy, you messed with the RAINMAKER. Now I’m going to rain this barrage of fists on your face. That was my one chance here to become immortal right away. That briefcase would have been in my hands right now. But you decided to ruin it because you weren’t good enough to beat me. And you never will be. The challenge has already been set for Civil War. I don’t care about fighting Mayhem or Legacy, I care about putting an end to you. And at Civil War, I WILL. Okada drops the mic and walks off but Adam Cole comes out to the ring and ambushes him. Cole takes Okada and superkicks him before throwing him into the steel steps. Cole poses over Okada as the crowd boos. '' '''SEGMENT 3:' Batista comes out to a mixed reaction. '' Batista: I’ve had it! I’ve HAD IT. I’ve had enough of Samoa Joe, I’ve had enough of the Switchblade Anarchy, I’ve had enough of the god damn PCW, and I’ve had enough of JOHN CENA. John, who was the enemy last night? WAS IT ME OR WAS IT SAMOA JOE? BUT YOU STILL DECIDED TO PIN ME TO WIN THE MATCH. I’m done. I have a big movie coming up to promote, and I needed to take time off anyways, but I’ve decided it’s not even worth coming back. I QUIT! ''Batista drops the mic and walks off as the crowd boos. '' '''MATCH 2: '''Apollo Crews vs Rusev Rusev wins a back and forth match at 7 minutes after locking in the Accolade. After the match Rusev beats down Apollo Crews until Samoa Joe comes out. Joe looks like he is about to fight Rusev but instead joins him in beating down Apollo. Rusev and Joe pose as the crowd boos. '''MATCH 3: '''Shinsuke Nakamura © vs Tyler Breeze – Pure Championship Medal Shinsuke Nakamura barely escapes with his title at 15 minutes after countering a Supermodel Kick into a Boma-Ye. '''SEGMENT 4: 'Sami Zayn’s music hits as he comes out to a huge pop. '' Zayn: IT’S GOOD TO BE BACK! Or should I say, it’s good to be here on PCW! I’m done with Mayhem that’s for sure, because a brand that lets a superstar get attacked like how Sheamus attacked me without any consequences is a brand I won’t stand to be on. I’m here on the PCW, and I’m here to fight during the Civil War. And if there’s one son of a bitch I’ve set my sights on, it’s gotta be Sheamus. Let’s cut to the chase Sheamus, you are going to step into the ring with me at one point or another, and I won’t stop until you will. I may be all smiles but when it comes time for business I’m a whole other monster. Sheamus, whether it be on Mayhem, on PCW, on legacy, or the Civil War PPV itself, I am going to kick your ass, NOW GET OUT HERE OR I’LL FIND YOU ON MAYHEM! ''Zayn waits for Sheamus to come out but the tron begins playing a video of tribesmen dressed in demonic paint. The date 10/28/15 shows and blood spatters over the camera as the video fades. The camera pans back to Zayn looking confused. '' '''MATCH 4:' Kevin Owens vs Samoa Joe Owens beats Joe by DQ at 14 minutes when the Switchblade Anarchy without AJ Styles comes down to attack him. Stowman and Corbin have Owens down while Ambrose and Crowe stomp away at him. The four men continue their assault until The Wolves come for the save! Edwards and Richards jump into the ring and try to fight the three v four but the Switchblade Anarchy quickly overpowers them and keeps them down. Ambrose takes Owens and pushes him into Crowe who smashes the MITB over his head. The segment ends with Crowe standing over Owens with the briefcase held up. '''MAIN EVENT: '''AJ Styles © vs Hideo Itami – International Championship AJ Styles retains his title at 19 minutes after hitting three Styles’ clashes in a row. Itami is clearly down and out after the match but AJ Styles still beats him down until Dolph Ziggler comes running out! Ziggler beats Styles down to the ground, but Styles manages to get back to his feet, only to eat a Zig-Zag! Ziggler poses with the US title but Dean Ambrose, Baron Corbin, and Braun Stowman run out to save Styles. The Switchblade Anarchy lays waste to Ziggler, and the show ends with Ambrose standing over Ziggler, holding up the PCW Championship.